The present invention relates to an attachment system for the holder of the operating device of a radiophone, particularly a car radiophone, with which attachment system the holder can be turned into various directions step by step.
The user interface of a radiophone is formed of an operating device and its holder. The operating device is kept in its holder, when it is not in use, that is when a telephone conversation is not taking place or when a telephone conversation takes place without lifting the receiver.
The holder of a operating device can be attached to the control board or to another suitable place where the radiophone is located. Previously this attachment has been rigid so that the operation device was always in the same position in its holder. Especially with the car radiophone, this may force the user into ergonomically unpleasant positions when reaching for and handing the operating device. The use of the keyboard of the operating device may also be difficult, if the user can not see the keyboard clearly. Also to guarantee the general safety for vehicular traffic, it is important that the operation device be easily accessible and usable.